five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:FnaFLAURA/Fakty o Freddy Fazbear
Chciałbym wam dziś przedstawić moje TOP 5 faktów o: Freddy Fazbear. 5. Freddy posiada najwięcej odpowiedników ze wszystkich orginalnych animatronów (Bonnie'ego Chica'i i Foxy'ego). Są to Toy Freddy, Shadow/Purple Freddy oraz Golden Freddy. Wersja Golden i Toy to agresywne animatroniki natomiast wersja Shadow to tajemnicza postać występująca w 2 i 3 części gry. Niektórzy twierdzą że jest Purple Guy w przebraniu ale według mnie to nieprawda gdyż morderca zawsze zakładał strój Springtrapa (Golden Bonnie'go). Więc kim jest ta postać? 4.Gdy naciśniemy na nos Freddy'ego na plakacie w naszym biurze wyda on śmieszny dźwięk przypominający pisk gumowej zabawki. Dodatkowo gdy trzymając ten przycisk naciśniemy kolejno: C,D,+ natychmiast pojawia się godzina szósta tym samym noc w którą gramy zostaje zaliczona. 3. W pierwszej odsłonie gry często słychać śmiech Freddy'ego. Oznacza to że Freddy się przemieścił i jest coraz bliżej biura (lub do niego wchodzi). W tym dźwięku jest ukryty Easter egg. Jeśli przyspieszymy ten głos usłyszymy śmiech... małego dziecka, prawdopodobnie dziewczynki. Według mnie to uwięziona w animatroniku dusza dziecka daje znać że pozwoliliśmy jej podejść jeszcze bliżej. Czyżby śmiała się z naszego błędu? 2.W FNaF 1 rogu wschodniego korytarza wisi plakat przedstawiający Freddy'ego. Czasem animatronik zmienia swój wygląd jakby... próbował urwać sobie głowę. Myślę że jest to podobny gest do obrazku Purple Guy'a zrywającego głowę z stroju Springtrap'a. Dusza dziecka stara się uwolnić z więzienia i udać na spoczynek. Niestety nieskutecznie. Jeszcze rzadziej można zobaczyć na plakacie głowę Golden Freddy'ego. Gdy zdejmiemy kamerę będzie on na nas czekał w biurze. Jeśli nie zdołamy odpowiednio szybko założyć kamery następuje jumpscare a następnie crash gry. 1.Freddy ma na twarzy coś podobnego do odcisków dłoni wokół oka i dolnej szczęki. Jest teoria według której to właśnie ten animatron spowodował The Bite of 87. Jednak jego zęby są płaskie i nie zdołałyby przeciąć czaszki ludzkiej. Wydaje mi się że odciski na twarzy należą do Jeremy'ego Fitzgelarda ponieważ W FNaF 2 bronił się on przed animatronikami zakładając maskę na głowę. Możliwe że podczas naprawy Freddy'ego użyto właśnie jej. Dodatkowe Fakty : Freddy Fazbear to tytułowy antagonista w grze Five Nights at Freddy's. Jest to animatronik-niedźwiedź, który nocą ma włączony "tryb wolnej wędrówki", podczas którego spaceruje po pizzerii z innymi animatronikami od 12:00 AM do 6:00 AM. W tym okresie usiłuje włożyć wszystkich napotkanych ludzi do kostiumu Freddy'ego Fazbear'a, podobnie jak inne Animatroniki, co skutkuje śmiercią danej osoby Wygląd . Freddy Fazbear to brązowy animatronik o wyglądzie niedźwiedzia i niebieskich oczach. Na scenie nosi czarny kapelusz oraz czarną muszkę, a w ręce trzyma mikrofon. W przeciwieństwie do sytuacji innych animatroników, jedynymi częściami ciała Freddy'ego, które można zobaczyć na obrazie z kamery, są jego oczy, oraz część jego maszynerii i akcesoriów (nie dotyczy lokacji startowej). Ma na twarzy dwa odciski dłoni (patrz zdjęcie poniżej), które stosunkowo trudno zauważyć. Odcisk jednak ma cztery palce, co oznacza, że nie można go porównywać do odcisku człowieka. Być może są to odciski innego animatronika. Gdzie możemy go znaleść :) Freddy tak jak Bonnie i Chica zaczyna noc w Show Stage. Po aktywacji zaczyna wędrować po pizzerii niezmienną trasą w stałym kierunku. Jego droga do biura Mike'a to, według kolejności: Jadalnia, Toalety, Kuchnia, Wschodni Korytarz, Róg Wschodniego Korytarza i nasze Biuro. Jego melodia zaczyna grać, kiedy jest w Kuchni (zepsuta kamera) lub pod drzwiami Biura. Freddy lubi przebywać w ciemnych miejscach, dzięki czemu widać jedynie jego oczy i głowę, ale tylko w rogu wschodniego korytarza. Wniosek jest prosty - Freddy unika kamer tak, jak tylko może. Nie jest on widoczny, jeśli inny animatronik jest w pokoju razem z nim. Ciekawostki w trakcie grania :) *Freddy jest ostatnim animatronikiem wychodzącym ze Sceny. Nie ruszy się, dopóki pozostałe animatroniki nie opuszczą tej lokacji. *Freddy na początku miał atakować gracza tylko, jeśli wyczerpie się Energia. *Freddy ma odpowiednika zwanego "Golden Freddy". *Melodyjkę Freddy'ego możemy usłyszeć nocy 4, na nagranej wiadomości Phone Guy'a. Prawdopodobnie animatronik go zabił lub zranił. *Melodyjkę można usłyszeć także gdy Freddy jest w Kuchni. *Powodem braku aktywności Freddy'ego w trakcie pierwszej i drugiej nocy jest fakt, iż gracz powinien mieć szansę nauczyć się podstaw rozgrywki. *Freddy jest jednym z 3 animatroników, który ma dwa jumpscare'y w grze - 1. podstawowy, 2. gdy skończy nam się energia. Pozostałymi są Springtrap z trzeciej części gry i Nightmare Bonnie z czwartej części gry. *Efektem kliknięcia na nos Freddy'ego na plakacie w Biurze (ten z napisem "Celebrate!") będzie wydanie śmiesznego dźwięku, podobnego do zatrąbienia. *Istnieje teoria, że Freddy, jako jedyny ze wszystkich animatroników, pojawia się podczas wyłączania pirackiej wersji gry. *Po wyczerpaniu energii i rzadko podczas gry, słyszalny jest tak zwany Toreador March (melodyjka Freddy'ego). *Jeżeli AI Freddy'ego w Custom Night ustawimy na 20 a AI Bonniego i Chici na 0, nie ruszy się dopóki Bonnie i Chica nie zejdą ze Sceny. *Freddy ma najwięcej odpowiedników: Toy Freddy, Golden Freddy, Phantom Freddy, Shadow Freddy, Purple Freddy Fazbear i Nightmare Freddy. *Podczas jumpscare'a możliwe jest zobaczenie niebieskich oczu Freddy'ego. *W strój Freddy'ego włożone zostało najprawdopodobniej ciało dziewczynki. Powodem jest spowolniony dziewczęcy śmiech, który można usłyszeć przy plakacie GF, oraz to, że pojawia się w damskiej toalecie. *Jako jedyny animatronik atakuje, nie pokazując się w drzwiach. *Freddy patrzący się na kamerę 2A ma takie same oczy jak Bonnie za Kulisami. *Jest jednym z 2 animatroników, u których podczas jumpscare'a widać odbicia w telewizorach, drugim jest Foxy. Źródła- =Five Nights At Freddy's - ciekawostki = Dziękuje za przeczytanie mam nadzieje że ułatwi wam to gre :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach